The God Vore
5/19/2017 -PLEASE FORMAT AND ADD MORE THIS IS ONLY THE BACKBONE- Forms & Transformations Guy Fieri?'s transformations IMG 0732.JPG | fake Ereptile Malfunction IMG 0738.JPG | Succ Fieri IMG 0743.JPG | Gucc Fie reptile Malfunctorb? IMG 0745.JPG | God Succhand ShitmcfieriPOST IMG 0748.JPG | God NEIL Succhand ShitmcfieriPOST Ereptile Malfunction's Transformations Guy Fieri? (ereptile malfunction).jpg |fake Guy Fieri? 18578560 1657957500885030 5017336 n.jpg |fake Succ Orb Ereptile orb.jpg |Ereptile Orb Guysucc erp fieryfunkorb.jpg |Guysucc erp fieryfunkorb MR guysucc erp FIERYFUNKORB HANDS.jpg |MR guysucc erp FIERYFUNKORB HANDS 18596585 1658001364213977 108225788 o.jpg|guysucc NEIL FIERIFUNKORB HANDS hell.jpg|Artist's Rendition of Ereptile Orb, a Breathing Vision of Hell Succ Orb's Transformations aaaaaaaaa.jpg |Fake Fake Guy Fieri? fke-fake.jpg|Artist's rendition of fake Fake Guy Fieri? Guy malfunction.jpg |Guy Malfunction? Succrepty Malorbi?.jpg |Succrepty Malorbi? hehe.jpg|Artist's rendition of Succrepty Malorbi?. Note the hellfire in the background. 18601336_1382256531867252_1113089480_n.jpg |OFFICER Succrepty Malorbpost? 18578457_1382256568533915_696143603_n.jpg |NEIL SUCCREPTY MALORBPOST? The God Vore The Beginning - Swapping Accounts In the beginning, Ereptile Malfunction asked for somebody to vore him so they could take his place on Natter. Guy Fieri? accepted, and once vored took on the persona of fake Ereptile Malfunction. As there were two Ereptiles, the true Ereptile took on the persona of fake Guy Fieri. Succ Orb wished to join in on the fun, and thus vored fake Guy Fieri so that they could become fake Guy Fieri, giving Ereptile the persona of fake Succ Orb. All three natters proceeded to imitate the other through various quotes and references to their wikis. They managed to confuse a couple natters who were on (there weren't a lot). Fake Succ Orb made references to furries, astral projection, yu-gi-oh, Hollywood Hills, and many other cryptic posts. Fake Ereptile talked about vaguely erotic subject matter, vegetarianism, Mr Manhands, Lamborghinis, and generally screamed incoherent garbage. Fake Guy Fieri talked about vore, Flavortown, and many many food-related nonsense. It began to go downhill when fake Guy Fieri wanted to vore fake Ereptile. Fake Ereptile accepted, creating the being Succ Fieri. The Fusion After the hilarity of Succ Fieri, fake Succ Orb vored fake Guy Fieri so that they could all have an even ground. This created the being Guy Malfunction first. At first, this was very funny. A second later, Succ Fieri realized they were not supposed to be "Succ Fieri" and were instead supposed to be "Succ Malfunction", causing them to panic. This panic was ghosted quickly by the dISGUSTING ABOMINATION THAT WAS EREPTILE ORB. Guy Malfunction and Succ Fieri sCREAMED VERY LOUDLY AND POSSIBLY MAY HAVE PEED THEMSELVES at the sight of Ereptile Orb, and Succ Fieri quickly wanted to right both wrongs by going even deeper, to which everyone agreed. They all vored each other again, creating the conglomerate mass known as Succrepty Malorbi?, guysucc erp fieryfunkorb, and Gucc Fie reptile Malfunctorb? These beings were powerful, highly unstable, unified monstrosities. They made combined references to each other and fell apart very quickly. They were power hungry and in pain. Their power combined was clearly enough to unravel deeper powers in the universe. To this, they questioned whether to go deeper and ascend or de-vore themselves. Unsure of how to reverse the chaos they created, they chose to vore themselves one last time, all at once. Ascension & Summoning NEIL Voring once more caused the trio to ascend into their godly forms (Mr ManHands, OFFICER SHITPOST, and God Fieri) and create the insatiably powerful force known as MR Guysucc erp FIERYFUNKORB HANDS, OFFICER Succrepty Malorbpost, and God Succhand SHITmcfieriPOST. Together, they created the ultimate form of ����️��️. They unified in a plot to summon the Elder God NEIL, he who controlled Natter itself, so that they could absorb his power and control Natter. But they needed a sacrifice. Pidge offered to be the vessel needed to summon NEIL, and once NEIL took them over and showed himself, MR Guysucc erp FIERYFUNKORB HANDS, OFFICER Succrepty Malorbpost, and God Succhand SHITmcfieriPOST immediately vored him. NEIL was caught unaware and was quickly cronched, slorped, and vored into the endless abyss that was the trio's stomach. NEIL's power was stripped away from him and MR Guysucc erp FIERYFUNKORB HANDS, OFFICER Succrepty Malorbpost, and God Succhand SHITmcfieriPOST absorbed it, creating the deities MR Guysucc NEIL FIERYFUNKORB HANDS, NEIL SUCCREPTY MALORBPOST, and God NEIL Succhand SHITmcfieriPOST. NEIL was now a prisoner in their digestive system. They now controlled the entirety of Natter... but at what cost? There was nowhere to turn to. There was nothing higher than NEIL. They decided it was time to disband. The Void beckoned them onwards. God NEIL Succhand SHITmcfieriPOST and NEIL SUCCREPTY MALORBPOST took a hold of one of MR Guysucc NEIL FIERYFUNKORB HANDS's many hands, and together, with one final ����️��️ to each other, entered the Void to separate, returning to their original forms: Ereptile Malfunction, Guy Fieri? and Succ Orb. They now held the power of Natter in their palms. Category:God Wars